1. Field
The embodiment relates to a battery module, and more particularly, to a battery module including an end plate to facilitate coupling battery modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery which is not chargeable, a secondary battery is reusable through charging and discharging. The secondary battery may be used as an energy source for mobile devices, electric cars, hybrid vehicles, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power suppliers, and the like. The secondary battery may be used in a single battery form or in a battery module of a plurality of batteries connected in a unit depending on types of external devices using the battery.
Small mobile devices such as mobile phones may operate for a predetermined period of time using output and capacity of a single battery, while electric cars, hybrid vehicles, and the like, which operate for a long time with high power prefer a battery module in view of output and capacity. The battery module may be used with a plurality of batteries connected in series or in parallel depending on needed output and capacity.